Tamaki Uchida
Tamaki Uchida is the name given to the female protagonist of Shin Megami Tensei: if.... Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Protagonist **Shin Megami Tensei: if... (Manga): Male protagonist, as '''Nobu Akiyama' **''Shin Megami Tensei: Kahn: Male protagonist, as '''Nobu Akiyama' **''Shin Megami Tensei: if... (Novel): Male protagonist, as '''Jin Aoki' *''Megami Ibunroku Persona: Minor Character *Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Minor Character *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Minor Character Design In ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... the protagonists wear their Karukozaka High School uniform and are equipped with their COMPs. In Persona, Tamaki Uchida wears her St. Hermelin High School uniform. In Persona 2, Tamaki wears an outfit inspired by fellow Devil Summoner Rei Reiho. Personality In Shin Megami Tensei: if..., Tamaki and her male counterpart act as silent protagonists, as as such their personality is based upon the player's actions and decisions. The Persona series portrays Tamaki as a headstrong young woman who's not afraid of danger. She can be sickeningly sweet with the person she's in love with and yet go from that state to dead serious when necessary. However, she has trouble admitting those feelings in the first place and will hide under a mask of aggression towards the person she's in love with. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... The protagonist is a student of Karukozaka High School whose gender can be selected by the player. They can choose to go with Yumi Shirakawa to rescue the school and its students, Reiko Akanezawa to find out the truth about Hazama and help save the school, Shinji "Charlie" Kuroi to save themselves and escape while leaving the school behind or Akira Miyamoto to get revenge on Hazama. Together with their chosen partner, the protagonist travels through either many different realms of the Expanse or the Tower of Confinement and eventually manages to defeat Hazama. In Yumi and Reiko's route, the school and all of its students are safely returned to the human world, although Reiko decides to stay with Hazama in her own ending. In Charlie's route, he and the protagonist are the only ones sent back to the human world by Hazama, who then spend the rest of their days trying to forget the events that transpired while feeling anxious that Hazama might return to conquer the human world. In Akira's route, the protagonist is the only student who returns to the human world, this time being sent back by Akira himself after he usurped Hazama's power. Once all four routes of the game have been completed, a special cutscene will play where the protagonist is approached by Stephen. Stephen commends the protagonist's skill in using the Demon Summoning Program to solve the incident and says that he has something to ask of them. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Kahn In this sequel to the manga adaptation of if..., the male protagonist is called Nobu. Following the events of the manga, he has transferred to a new school, but has attracted attention from Thorman and Gotou for his connection to the incident in Karukozaka High School and the Demon Summoning Program he carries. He is framed for the death of his mother and forced to go on the run, reuniting once again with Yumi Shirakawa and the now-human Pixie. After Tokyo is flooded, he is taken to the future where he confronts the reincarnation of Hazama. ''Megami Ibunroku Persona'' Tamaki seems to have transferred to St. Hermelin after the surreal events back in her old school, as she will dodge any questions related to it. While she is unable to fight back due to no longer having a COMP, Tamaki still retains a vast knowledge of demon behavior. She is a member of the school's fencing club and frequently quarrels with fellow club member Tadashi Satomi. If the protagonist visits Tamaki after Mikage-cho has been invaded by demons and before the point where the game's story splits into the SEBEC Route and the Snow Queen Quest, Tamaki will give the protagonist the rapier that she used during the Karukozaka incident in if... and wish him good luck. While Tamaki has no role in the SEBEC Route, she has a minor one in the Snow Queen Quest as one of the victims of Hypnos Tower. In it, she and Tadashi are trapped in a dream together where it's revealed that they are both in love with each other but fought constantly because neither wanted to admit their feelings for one another. After being woken up, Tamaki finds a shard of the Demon Mirror in her pocket, which she gives to the party. Afterwards, she and Tadashi can be found at the entrance to Hypnos Tower. ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' Tamaki is now a college student who works part-time in the Kuzunoha Detective Agency under Daisuke Todoroki as an apprentice detective and Devil Summoner. She helps the party by handling the mail-in magazine prizes for them. When the Sky Museum is under attack by King Leo, she and Tadashi dress up as cat burglars to help rescue the children who are trapped inside. Tamaki tries to fight King Leo directly, but he proves himself to be too powerful for her and easily dispatches her minions. ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' On the Other Side, Tamaki still works at the Kuzunoha Detective Agency. She is also hiding a money-loving demon friend in the bathroom who uses the giant fortune cat in the office as a facade to ask random people for handouts. Tamaki reprises her role of handling the mail-in magazine contest entries for the party. Off-hand, she expresses concern for Tadashi, now her fiance, who has been missing because of assassination threats from sources unknown. Stats The protagonist's stats are determined by the answers given to Nova at the beginning of the game. Each answer corresponds to a number of points, and the total determines the stats spread. The Luck Stats has more base points than the other three (28, rather than 24) and, in the PlayStation port, the player will also start the game with 5,000 Macca instead of zero. The questions and the number of points given are listed below. ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... Male= - Power= - Speed= - Balanced= - Luck= }} |-| Female= - Power= - Speed= - Balanced= - Luck= }} Gallery Trivia * Tamaki is the first female protagonist in the entire Megami Tensei franchise, as well as the first canonical one. * In all of if...'s endings, Tamaki is depowered to level 1 after returning to the human world, which would explain why she is not nearly as powerful as her status as a previous protagonist would suggest in the Persona series, retaining only the memories of the events of if... as experience about how to deal with demons. * Tamaki Uchida is modeled after , a popular actress and idol who the scenario writer of the Persona series at the time, Tadashi Satomi, liked. Satomi went so far to had his in-game cameo dating Tamaki which was not well-received by fans. ** Tamaki being a member of the St. Hermelin fencing club is another reference to Yuki Uchida, as she is a fencer. ** During the Aerospace Museum mission in Innocent Sin, Tamaki dresses like Hitomi Kisugi, the lead character of the manga , and whom Yuki Uchida played as in the . * In if... Tamaki uses an Arm Terminal custom-made by Yahata, one of Karukozaka High School's teachers as her COMP. In Persona 2 however, she uses a GUMP from the Devil Summoner series when fighting against King Leo/Tatsuya Sudou. Category:Protagonists Category:Persona Characters Category:Persona 2: Innocent Sin Characters Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei: if... Allies Category:Persona 2 Allies Category:Persona Allies